Bilyte
is the Firefly Complien. It belongs to the Light and Air Elements. It is the grown form of female Flyts. Appearance Bilyte is a Complien with a round, dark gray head with yellow, almond-shaped eyes, a small mouth, and intricate light blue patterns. It has two bioluminescent antennae with blue appendages on each side. It has a thorax covered with thick blue hairs and four red-violet arms. Four wings extend from this thorax, two of them larger than the others. Its abdomen is a large light, with many smaller lights dangling around it. Information Only female Flyts grow into Bilytes. With growth comes a marked increase in agility and intelligence, though they still subsist on tree leaves. Bilytes are often referred to as "nature's chandeliers" for their extremely extravagant lights and intricate patterns. During summertime on Complanet, Flyts and Bilytes will light up the night sky as part of their mating ritual. Male Flyts will try to attract Bilytes by replicating their movements in the night sky. While technically just a mating ritual between a couple of bugs, the shine given off by their lights often attracts the view of other Compliens. For certain Complinoid cultures, this occasionally comes with romantic connotations, due to the beauty of the two species dancing through the night sky. For lower sapience Compliens, this comes with hunger-satisfying connotations, as they are very easy to see. Both Flyts and Bilytes, however, taste terrible, and are usually spit back up immediately after, though at that point they are too late to save. To avoid predation, Bilytes will often guide Flyts with their lights out of harm's way, often bringing several younger Flyts with them in the process. Once again, the view of several bright lights flying across the sky often comes across as a beautiful, romantic image for Complinoids, while for a Beanafly or Aeroplague it looks like a free buffet. Bilytes are fast enough to evade many predators and to defend their Flyt wards, though they don't fare well against Fogging Froxes. Thanks to their popularity with Complinoids, Bilytes are heavily recognized across Complanet, particularly in countries with large amounts of wetland such as Flaura, Aclein, and Louisiana. In summers, festivals will be celebrated near Bilyte populations, with local Flyts and Bilytes providing the light of these events. This cultural touchstone is occasionally recognized in other areas of the world, albeit more rarely due to lower populations of this Complien. Habitat Bilyte is a common Complien that can be found nearly anywhere on Complanet, save for cold regions, tropical areas, and deserts. They are believed to be native to the eastern continent, particularly marshy countries such as Louisiana and Rendeck, though they have migrated across the sea and are almost just as common in Flaura, Aclein, Scovania, and Tusnil. Outside these particular countries, one can still expect to see Bilytes if the region they live in has a temperate climate. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Bilyte is likely derived from "bi-", a prefix meaning "two," and "light." Design Bilyte is based on fireflies, and to a much lesser extent, moths. Trivia *As opposed to Flyt, Bilyte was purely designed by CompliensCreator00. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Light Element Category:Air Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Common Compliens Category:Bug Compliens Category:Bioluminescent Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Swamp Compliens Category:Female Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens